gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Dalton
Richard Dalton is a registered character. he was created in September of 2019. He is a retired Navy SEAL, former Blaine County Sheriff's Office Deputy, Attorney, Businessman, and Public Servant. Biography Richard Dalton was born on December 3rd, 1975 to a poor family who lived on a farm in Grapeseed, San Andreas. His father, Thomas Dalton, served in the USMC during the Korean War and met Richard's mother, Caroline Dalton, in the spring of 1959 at a town hall meeting in Grapeseed. Thomas Dalton, struggling to get by, settled for the farm life and bought a 100 acre plot of land where he later became very successful as a cattle and horse rancher. In March of 1975, fearing they were too old to have kids, Thomas and Caroline gave it a shot and later gave birth to Richard Dalton in December of 1975. Richard later grew up and married his wife of 20 years, Angela Dalton, who he divorced in 2019 after his wife had an affair. Richard has four children. Connor Dalton, 23, United States Navy Officer, Carly Dalton, 23, United States Navy Enlistee and Businesswoman, Brian Dalton, 20, West Point Cadet, and Mary Dalton, 7. Richard's Ex-Wife won custody of Mary Dalton during the divorce and was required to pay Richard a total of 4 million dollars by orders of a Judicial Officer. Personal Information Richard Dalton has an estimated Net Worth of 300 Million U.S. Dollars. Richard owns a now 3,000 acre ranch that he grew up on, a luxurious home in Washington D.C., and more than a hundred properties that he invested in and has managed as a freelance property investor. Richard has made most of his money from his legal career and as a property investor. Richard privately and anonymously donates a large portion of his income to multiple charities. Richard donates approximately 45 million dollars every year to charities of his choice. Richard makes an estimated 100 million dollars every year as of 2019. Military Career Richard had always dreamed of serving his country in the military and he got the chance to do so when he was accepted into the United States Naval Academy when he was 17 after he graduated high school early. With a stunning 4.5 GPA the Academy was eager to get Richard to attend. Richard graduated from the United States Naval Academy in the summer of 1992 and was commissioned as an Ensign (O-1) that year. Richard was accepted into BUD/S where he graduated 1st of 19 people. Ensign Dalton was then assigned to the 5th Platoon of SEAL Team 3 where he stayed throughout his entire Navy career. In 1998, fearing he would see no action his entire career, then Lieutenant (O-3) Dalton got just what he wanted, a deployment to Kosovo. Richard Dalton would later be deployed back to Kosovo 3 more times Dalton quickly became an operations planner and acquired a Top Secret Security Clearance that he still holds to this day. Richard was also deployed once to Iraq in 2003 during the invasion of Iraq. Richard had been deployed a total of 5 times before he was honorably discharged in late 2003. * O-1 - Ensign * O-2 - Lieutenant Junior Grade * O-3 - Lieutenant BCSO Career Richard Dalton joined the Blaine County Sheriff's Office in 2003 immediately after he had retired from the Navy. Richard quickly rose through the ranks, eventually reaching the rank of Lieutenant in 2012. During this time Richard went back to school and got his Juris Doctor at the University of San Andreas in Los Santos so that he could better understand the laws that he was enforcing. Tragically, Richard was involved in two Officer Involved Shootings, both of which were deemed justified. Richard left the Blaine County Sheriff's Office in 2015 when he founded his law firm, Dalton & Associates. Legal Career Richard opened the doors of Dalton & Associates in 2015 with the vision of helping average Americans in their legal needs. While practicing law and managing the firm, Richard helped grow the firm, making it one of the top law firms in the country. Richard was the 1st Executive Director of Dalton & Associates from 2015-2019. He is still the Chairman of the Board of Trustees and the Chief Strategic Officer. Deputy Supervisor Campaign Early on in the election cycle, Richard was asked if he wanted to join the Alison Highmoore campaign for Supervisor of Blaine County. Originally, Richard wanted to join as the potential District Attorney but he eventually joined as a Candidate for Deputy Supervisor of Blaine County. Eager to serve the public, Richard sacrificed a lot for the campaign. Richard was constantly on the campaign trail with then Secretary of Commerce, Alison Highmoore. However, Richard and Alison lost the election but kept their heads held high, optimistic about the future. 19th Secretary of Agriculture Richard Dalton was approached by his long time friend and President-Elect Chris Lopez to see if he wanted to serve as the 19th Secretary of Agriculture. Richard eagerly accepted the offer and was confirmed by the Senate (2-0) on November 28th, 2019. Business Career Richard Dalton joined Halcyon Holdings Corporation in December of 2019 as a member of the Board of Directors and as the company's General Counsel.__FORCETOC__ FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People